Harry Black
by spitfyre1
Summary: One prank in school leads to a different life for Harry Potter. Now Harry Black, son of Bellatrix Lestrange he protects his sister, Rose Lillian Potter. Not gonna lie, sucky summary and I dont plan on continuing this for a long while so you can adopt it if you wantt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**...couldn't get it out of my head after I read a story where Bella is Harry's mother, but she gave him to James and Lily to keep him from Voldy. **

**I dont own Harry Potter.**

**I rearranged the Black sisters ages, Andromeda is oldest, already ran off with Ted, would've graduated this year if she stayed**

**Narcissa is same age as marauders**

**Bellatrix is a single year older. So shes Sixteen to James fifteen**

000000000

Bellatrix Black came to in a dark place, "fuck. When I find whoever stunned me."

A groan sounded and she saw another person in the small room, "damnit Padfoot. Did you lock me in a closet again?"

Bella growled, "Potter. Was it you who got us in this mess?"

James sighed and a light erupted from his hand, "good thing I always keep a witch light on me, just in case." James Potter looked into the lavender eyes of Bellatrix Black and gulped, "no. Last thing I remember is having dinner, after I pranked Snivelus."

Bella smirked, "like the nickname for that Toerag. Let's get out of here." The moment they moved and Bella's hand accidentally brushed James' a very powerful burning began in her loins." " . , someone dosed us with a very strong aphrodisiac."

"James growled, "this wasnt padfoot then. He wouldnt do that, what do you remember?"

Bella closed her eyes, "talking to Lucius. He was saying something about...the dark lord and how I would fit in with them."

James snorted, "I've seen the people who follow that man willingly, you'd fit in for one purpose, as a whore. They would just lay you and then leave."

Bella fumed, but he wasn't wrong. Lestranges, Malfoy, hell even Crouch Junior looked at both her, and her sister with lust filled gazes. "Its why I said no. But I have a feeling their gonna keep coming after me, and Malfoy is already trying to force my father into a marriage contract with Cissy."

James outright laughed, "then he's an idiot. Only your grandfather can do that as lord black."

Bella rubbed her thighs together, "yes. My father wants to do it though."

James frowned, "dont. Lucius is gay. I've seen him in the showers, leering at other men. He would probably impregnate her and never touch her again."

Bella smirked but faltered, "where are we anyway? We have to have been here for hours."

James shrugged, "an old broom closet on the 7th floor. Its cursed tho. The door is gone, we will have to wait for my friends or a teacher to come." Bella became all to aware of the tent that was pitched in the room.

"What of the potions?"

James shrugged but his eyes widened when she straddled him, "we need to get it out of our systems. I say we do so, but if you tell anyone about this, I will ensure no mini Potters will arrive." James gulped.

00000000000 **5 months later**00000000

Bellatrix gulped as she stood in front of her grandfathers study, "enter."

Arcturus Black looked at his second middle grandchild and frowned, "what is it Bellatrix? I need to sort out who will become heir Black."

Bella took out her wand and Arcturus was stunned for the first time since the Grindlewald war, he watched as his granddaughter expanded in what was clearly a pregnancy. "Can you ensure nobody will hear this grandfather?"

Arcturus activated the privacy wards around his office, "who?"

Bella gulped, "about five months ago, Lucius Malfoy approached me to join the dark lords fight...but I refused, then i woke up in a broom cupboard with an unconscious James Potter, drugged with a powerful aphrodisiac..."

Arcturus growled, "Potter huh. Interesting, at least it's a pureblood. Your piece of shit father wont be able to do anything against it."

"Him, grandfather."

Arcturus leaned back and contemplated, "your sure?"

Bella pointed her wand at her swollen stomach and sure enough it glowed blue." Pretty sure sir."

Arcturus let a smile spread on his lips," very well. When you give birth, I will personally take him and teach him our ways. We will alternate between weeks with the Potters. That way he will know his family magics." Bella nodded much calmer at the fact that her grandfather didn't explode. "However, your father has been pressuring me to marry you off to the Malfoy and the Lestrange. Sirius's harpy of a mother doesnt help, especially after Sirus ran away. We can avoid you, your a mother now so no contract will work unless its with the boys father. I will endeavor to hold off with Narcissa. Kreacher!"

The house elf popped in and bowed, "master called?"

"Kreacher, you are not to tell anyone outside of this room what I'm about to tell you. Understood?"

"Of course master, Kreacher lives to serve."

Arcturus smirked, "Bellatrix is pregnant, you are to find a nice elf to bond to the child. It cannot become knowledge to the family."

Kreacher bowed and two pops came back after he left, "this be Winky Lord Black. She be trained to take care of babies."

"Do you accept this responsibility Winky, nobody can know."

Winky eyed Bellas large belly, "yes sirs, the Crouches was going to bond Winky, but Winky wants to take cares of Baby mores."

000000000000000

Fleamont Potter sighed and rubbed his eyes when there house elf Dot popped in, "master, Lord Black is here and says its urgent."

Fleamont sighed, "tell Euphemia and him to come to my study, its never a good thing when he visits."

Five minutes later the three adult residence of Potter manor were sitting, "Fleamont. Haven't seen you since school."

"Yes...its good to see you again. To what do I own the honor?"

Arcturus sighed, "due to a viscous prank on our children...well, Bellatrix is pregnant with James son."

Fleamont sighed, "so. That's why he was glowing as he came home. He still chases after Lily Evan's though."

"I wish to set up at least a dual guardianship with the boy. He needs to learn both sides of his heritage."

Fleamont glared, "he will not be a blood supremacist."

"Arcturus raised his hands up, "no. I agree. I have already lost Andromeda and her offspring due to my families beliefs. I've since learned that family is more important than purity of blood."

Fleamont sighed and relaxed, "very well...James is going to freak out."

Euphemia snapped out of her daze, "boy?" Arcturus nodded, "well. Our family is near extinct now...and the dark lord has been skulking around here. I wish to take Bella to a safe location. I'm a healer after all."

Arcturus nodded, "I agree. We need to think of names though. Bellatrix heard what her older sister is calling her daughter, Nymphadora and said she wants us to name him so she doesnt make the same mistake."

"What about Harrison?" The three whirled around and saw James there.

Arcturus frowned, "very well, family tradition never said anything about it being first middle or last name after the stars so it will be Harrison Arcturus Black." The Potters looked to the elderly man, "he will be my heir. Seeing as you, Young man, have another in mind for Mrs. Potter."

"Alright. But I want time to spend with my son too." Euphemia beamed at her son.

"Of course."

00000000000000

James and Lily Potter were sitting in there cottage in godrics Hollow, holding there daughter, Rose Lillian Potter, when a knock sounded. James drew his wand and opened the door, "Arcturus...what are you doing here?"

Arcturus Black sneered, "you listen to that stupid old man too much. You would be safer at Potter manor with the war wards raised, a weak fidelus didnt stop me and it's not gonna stop him. My family just committed suicide. Regulus is dead, Bellatrix lost her mind and is with the dark lord, Narcissa married Malfoy. I disowned her for that one, the only safe family member is you and Andromeda. I left a will for Harrison, I need to disappear for awhile."

James looked down into the violet eyes of his eldest, "hello Harry."

Harry bowed, "hello father."

Arcturus handed his great grandchild a necklace, "if you need to, activate this portkey, it will take you to Amdromeda, she has been reinstated to the family, your mother and Narcissa were banished, take care Harrison, I will return for you someday." With a crack he was gone.

Lily knelt down, "Hello Harry. My name is Lily, I'm your dad's wife." Lily had heard of and met this young boy, he may not be from her, but she loved him none the less, this was the first time she saw him since his diaper days though.

Twenty four hours later, Tom Riddle busted through the door with his top lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange and killed both Potters adults

Bella smiled at the sight of her son, "Harrison. Come, we are going to serve the dark lord now." Both adults were blasted back stunned.

Voldemort smiled, "ah, and he is a pureblood yes Bellatrix?"

Harry's eyes had a violet flame in them, "more pureblood than you, you mudblood, grandpa Arcturus told me who you really are and what your father was."

Voldemort screamed in rage, _avada kedavra! _and smirked when he saw the curse hit, only for the boy to redirect it, with his bare hands, right back at him. His body was torn to shreds and fled.

Harry turned to his mother, "you seen to forget. Mother, never fuck with a Black."

Bellatrix's mind cleared for the first time and she wept, "baby...please forgive me. I'm being controlled, you have to run. Please, I dont want to hurt you."

Harrison black turned his back on his mother after stunning her and walked up to a crying Rose, "come here, sister." Picking her up he held her until her cries turned to whimpers.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw Bellatrix Lestrangs knocked out next to a bunch of robes, turning he saw a young boy, he looked exactly like James, but he had violet eyes, "I see that incident all those years ago bore fruit. Child of Bella and James, come. I'll be taking you Lily's sisters house.

Harry stood straighter, "my name, is Harrison Arcturus Black. I have seen these muggles you speak of with grandfather. I will not allow myself, or my sister to step even one foot in there."

Dumbledore scowled, he needed the child to be beaten down and easily manipulated, he lunged at the child, but in a blue swirl he was gone.

Sirius Black saw the whole thing and recognized his grandfathers handy work. He listened to Dumbledore as he yelled out into the night his plans for both of James kids. Sirius scowled and disappeared, four hours later he was cleared of all charges after taking a veritaserum questioning and appeared in east Sussex, the home of his favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks. It was the only place be could think of where his grandfather would send him.

Knocking on the door Andromeda opened, "Sirius! Thank God your ok! The evening profit cleared your name. The Aurors found Pettigrew but he destroyed a muggle gas line and escaped in his animagus form. There is a full blown manhunt for him now. Come in, Harrison and Rose are here." He sighed in relief.

Both remaining Blacks decided that they would raise the three children together, so they didnt get lonely. Sirius sighed and relaxed, "I'm just happy Dumbledore wont get his hands on him. Grandfather beefed up your wards yes?" Andi nodded. "Good."

0000000

Bellatrix Lestrange woke up in a chamber where the wizengamot were gathered, "we stand trial against one Bellatrix Lestrange."she idly listened to them bicker.

"I dont mind what punishment I get minister, but my son stopped me from doing anymore harm. Other than Sirius he is the last Black Male, please dont punish him. I watched as he destroyed the dark lord."

Lucius leapt up, "no! My son Draco is the heir Black."

Bellatrix scoffed, "you pay your way out of getting in trouble Lucius. Doesn't surprise me, theres a reason you were his favorite. No, grandfather threw me and Cissy out of the family for marrying scum like you. Draco has no claim to the black seat. Only Harrison does."

Lucius was incensed, he had already spent all the Malfoy funds on the dark lord, he was pennyless, his plan was to loot the Black vaults by being married to Narcissa.

Minister Bagnold glared at Lucius, "very well, Mrs. Lestrange, no actions will be taken against your son Harrison Arcturus Black, if only because he stopped the dark lord. You however will spend life in azkaban." She hit her gavel.

**how will things change? Up to you, dont plan on continuing this for a long while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, I really couldnt not update this anymore.**

**The ages are**

**Rose: same as Harry in cannon**

**Harry: three years older than Rose**

**Tonks:two years older than Harry**

**Daphne is three years older than cannon, Astoria is Daphne's cannon age**

**I dont plan on this being a Honks, sorry...I'm a fan of this pairing but my own morals would never let me do a Honks for this since they are like first cousins or something. To closely related.**

**I haven't decided on a pairing yet though, I'll figure that out eventually.**

**If you haven't noticed some characters are going to be very OOC, Harry isn't the same. He is a black, and Rose wasn't raised with Dursley's so she isn't repressed like cannon Harry is.**

**Dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry smiled slightly at the crimson train, it was time for Hogwarts. He looked over to his cousins, Sirius was hitting on every woman that walked by, it was slightly entertaining. Unlike his grandfather he felt that Sirius's attitude and carefree life was a breath of fresh air to the family.

Andromeda was repeatedly smacking Sirius in the head, Ted was just shaking his head. Harry shook his head and walked over, "so. This is it huh."

Andi smiled, "you take care of Rose, you hear?" Harry nodded.

* * *

Harry and Rose sat down next to Harry's best friends, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang, Markus Flint, and finally Daphne Greengrass, who also had her little sister who was starting this year, Astoria Greengrass. "Everyone, this is my sister, Rose. Heiress to house Potter. Rose, this is the Heirs to house Diggory, and Flint. And the Heiress's to house Greengrass, and Chang, and the heir presumptive Astoria."

Rose curtsied, "pleasure to meet you."

The train ride was spent playing exploding snap, and joking around. Harry and everyone but Daphne and Marcus, but he was a player for his team, was a seeker for there respective teams, it's what bonded them initially, well...after Harry kicked several asses in Slytherin and began to boost the image for them. Do to him Hogwarts didn't see Slytherin as an evil dorm now, sure there were exceptions...but those were mostly ignored.

A dirt covered redhead opened the door and gazed right at Rose, "ah! Rose. Come on, there are junior death eaters in here. You belong with fellow Gryffindors." Harry waved his hand and the door slammed shut.

"God damn Weasleys man." Harry muttered, only to get slapped in the back of the head by Daphne, "Rose, dont Trust him. The twins tell me that Ronald is the worst of the worst." Rose nodded and opened a Charms book.

"So Black, Malfoy is coming this year. Your gonna need to show him who is the king of Slytherin."

Harry sneered, "please. If he is anything like his father he is all hot air. He will be shown his place, along with the rest of the Junior Death eaters this year. A lot are coming oddly enough, Parkingson, Malfoy, Nott, Crabb, Goyle. Trust me, I won't let there ways drag down the image I've set for Slytherin."

Cedric grinned, "have fun with that, I hear Malfoy is just like his father."

Harry grunted and pulled out an ancient rune text book, "then he is a boy full of himself and barely higher than standard power to back up his claims and will threaten anyone with Daddy. Don't worry about that, no Malfoy would dare cross a Black."

* * *

"Potter Rose."

Murmurs rose throughout the hall, the sister of the king of Slytherin was finally attending.

Rose sat down and Harry smiled, she was a sure in for any house but Gryffindor, Rose took a lot after Lily, she loved to read and never liked to just jump into a situation unhindered.

SLYTHERIN

Everyone clapped and cheered, had this been a few years ago a lot of people would have believed her to be a dark witch. But Harry had quite literally beaten that image out of most people.

* * *

After a very hearty meal Harry and Daphne sat down in the common room and waited.

The wall opened and the prefects led the new firsties in. "Welcome to Slytherin." Was all they said as they stepped aside and the new kids turned to the duo sitting in front of the fireplace.

Harry smirked, "yes. Welcome. You may not know, but Slytherin has recieved...a face lift in the last few years. Since the time of Your parents we have been seen as a breeding ground for dark wizards. When I got here, that was actually true. However I decided that was not going to be the case. Slytherin is the house of the cunning and ambitious, IT IS NOT a house for blood purity." He looked directly at the Malfoy heir as his magic glowed slightly around him. "As such. I do not care who your parents are, or what you were raised to believe, if I find any of you acting like your death eater parents, you will spend time in the Hospital wing. We are part of a noble house, I will not allow misguided beliefs ruin us."

Malfoy sneered, "Slytherin was a blood purist, why should we listen..." he was blasted back instantly.

Harry stood, "let me get something through your thick skull Malfoy. How the fuck could Slytherin have been a blood purist? Back then there was no such thing as purebloods. I will admit that he hated Muggles, but what witch or Wizard Didn't back then? The witch burnings were going on. You DO NOT rule this house Malfoy, I do."

Harry turned to the rest, "now, we are to retain a United front, so, if there is a problem with another Slytherin, you settle it here, in the common rooms. I encourage you to branch out though, make friends with other houses. We are here to learn, but why not teach as well? The muggleborns of this school will want to make us like the muggles, this is because they do not understand our ways. If we teach them early enough, then our traditions will not fade." He looked over the new students, "I imagine you are tired, Boys to the right, girls to the left. Your names are on each door." He looked down at the blonde who was pinned beneath him, "if I catch wind of any boy that entered a girls room, without permission and took advantage of her, they will not find your body. Now, off to bed with you, being in Slytherin we expect all of you to have good grades." The firsties all nodded and dashed off to bed.

Snape stepped out of the shadows, "think they will give you trouble?"

Harry sneered, "Malfoy will. He is too stupid to know when he is not incharge, the rest, well, the wont after there first punishment."

Snape nodded and swept out of the room.

Daphne plopped down in his lap and grinned, "hopefully these kids wont ruin what we've done."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "we didn't get a lot. Zabini, Rose, and Astoria are really the only true Slytherins I saw this year. It may take the ice queen of Slytherin to get the rest in line though."

Daphne grinned and a chill ran through the common room. Most every boy winced and ran off to there dorms, Daphne was an ice Elemental and Harry's right hand woman. Harry caused temporary pain as lessons, but Daphne could blue ball anyone, Litterally, and she would do anything for Harry. Nobody dared voice it, but they all wondered how they weren't dating yet.

* * *

Harry sighed as he snuck out of Slytherin, Dumbles had said something could kill on the third floor and Harry was not willing to let the kids get hurt.

Entering into the room he grinned, "a Cerberus. Nice." He grinned at the growling dog with three heads. He reached up and scratched it behind the ears and the girl, he realized, was putty in his hands. "I believe a Black at one point had a Cerberus familiar. Your a cute girl aren't you."

Harry played with the big girl till she fell asleep and Harry saw the trapdoor. He waved his wand and cancelled the alarm on the trapdoor. Jumping down he landed on devils snare. "What kinda game is that old bastard playing. This is first hear stuff." He raised his hand and used a bit of elemental magic igniting a flame. He had discovered his talent with elemental spells around his second year, he hadn't quite dedicated that to making himself an elemental, though he could, he just didnt know what element to use.

The next room was full of keys, Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. He used a massively overpowered unlocking charm on the door. Flitwick may be an amazing duelist, but he lacked the power Harry had. The next room was a giant chess board. He beat that in two moves. The next was empty, but he suspected it would be something stupid like a troll. The final room was stupid as well. He just cast a flame freezing charm and walked through the door.

"A sorcerers stone?! Why would the Flamels give that up?! They have kept it safe for over 600 years. Damnit..."he waved his wand and used a Black family spell that has never been used in front of outside influences. The wards froze and Harry grabbed the stone. Then he transfigured another stone to be a perfect copy and placed it on the pedestal.

Exiting the wards he unfroze the wards and turned around, "kreacher! Winky!"

Two Pops sounded and both elves bowed. "Master called?"

"Kreacher, do you know where grandfather is?"

Kreacher nodded, "he be preparing for the end Master. He believes he has a year at most left..."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Aunt Walburga had passed away too. Soon it would just be him, Andi, Tonks, and Sirius in the Black family left. "Alright. How livable is Grimauld?"

"I be keeping up on cleaning master."

"Good. Now Kreacher, I want you to track down Nicholas and Pernell Flamell. Give this stone and not to them only when you are 100% sure its them. Then I want you to take the snoozing Cerberus upstairs to Black Manor. Big gal deserves to run around more, but I need it to happen before the end of the year on that, right now it is important to not alert the headmaster." Kreacher nodded and popped away. "Winky, I need to get back to my room, think you can help?"

"Of course master." She took his hand and they popped away.

The next morning he sat at Sytherin table and piled on his eggs, Rose sat next to him clearly nervous, "you ok Rose?"

She shook her head, "I'm not ready for this Harry..."

Harry grinned, he felt the same in first year...but he was very proficient in occlumency already so nobody noticed. "It's fine. You'll love charms and transfiguration. Mcgonagall is an amazing teacher. Strict,but amazing. Flitwick will work with you. Professor sprout is kind, as long as you listen to her since you are working with deadly plants. The only teacher you'll have problems with is Professor Snape, but he is only strict because he expects the best for you. As long as you do your usual amazing work that you do when helping with Droma, then you will avoid any problems." Rose nodded and smiled, she had both charms and transfiguration today, and potions this afternoon.

* * *

Weeks passed without problem, he had to sick Daphne on Malfoy when he let his Gryffindor side out and ranted about him leading and then proceeded to tell a teacher about Hagrids pet dragon. That caused some problems for Rose, so Harry had told the staff that he would be taking her Detention. Dumbledore made a fuss, but he couldn't really say no without being a hypocrite.

That was why he in the forest right now, staring down a...wraith, that had killed the unicorns.

"Tommy boy. Still clinging to your pathetic life?"

The hood raised and and blood red eyes stared him down, "Black. This is a surprise. I expected Potter."

Harry smirked and banished the rocks near him, which he deflected without a problem, "I didn't let you touch her before. Why the hell do you think I'd do it now?"

Both exchanged a few spells, but Voldemort knew that in his current state he was no match. So he fled."

Harry turned as a centaur rushed in ensuring the creature didn't come back, "Harrison Black. The woods are not safe for you at night."

Harry looked up, "true enough. Mars is especially bright tonight."

Firenze blinked, "you know the stars?"

Harry nodded, "yes...I dated this girl back in muggle primary. She loved the night sky and we learned them, and the meanings behind them. Though i couldn't compare to your peoples knowledge."

Heavy footfalls sounded and he looked up, " 'ello there. I see you let our young Harry."

Draco sneered, "still alive Black?"

Harry sneered right back, "I learned to protect myself without running away pissing myself long ago Malfoy." A red flash and Draco dropped. Harry waved his hand, "as much as I want to leave him here, the centaur is right. It is not safe right now."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Harrison Black was blocking any access to his half sister. He couldn't lure her into the third floor because Harry had taken the detention and met the dark lord instead. He was sure it was Rose who beat the dark lord. No dark wizard would be capable of beating him. The only thing he respected Black for was fixing Slytherin. He didn't agree with his methods, but he had seen many children of death eaters change there ways because of him.

Harrison Black was corrupting his savior. She was already in Slytherin, her grades were barely behind her brothers at that age. Meaning he had been knocked down to fourth In history as Harry, Daphne, and Rose had blown his grades out of the water already. The boy was a shoo in for prefect and he couldn't stop it. Severus would never listen to him with that. Rose was supposed to be worshiping him, but she merely regarding him with mistrust and dislike. He had to separate the siblings.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Ron walked in.

"Yes. You need to get close to Rose Ron."

Ron shifted in his seat, "I tried sir...when we had class today she merely ignored me. She seems to be friends with that Greengrass girl."

Dumbledore sighed, "not a surprise since both of there older siblings are practically attached at the hip. Keep trying, I will word to your mum for potions to feed her."

"Of course sir." He got up and wandered off.

* * *

_dear mister Black,_

_We thank you for returning our property, the details of the protections make us suspicious as well. My wife and I would love to invite you to our cottage this summer. We plan on allowing ourselves to die, It has been a very long life for us. But we both agreed that we don't want our legacy to be only about the stone so we decided that you and one person of your choosing will be apprenticed to us._

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Nicholas Flamell and Pernelle Flamell._

Harry sat stunned for a second, but smiled. The knowledge those two could have. "Hey Daph..." he handed her his letter and she grinned as well.

"Why mister Black. Are you planning on spending a summer with me?"

Harry nodded, "I trust you more than anyone but Rose, but Rose is to young. So your my go to gal."

Daphe smiled and went to send an letter to her parents. He doubted they would any no, the chance to apprentice in under the famous Flamells. Hard to pass up.

**to be continued.**


End file.
